You Make my Heart Melt
by moviegeek03
Summary: Bobby is forced to enlist John's help after a hunt gone wrong. Little did he know how much that simple call would change his life. Another hunt draws John away, forcing him to leave the boys with Bobby who knows nothing about kids Sam 18 months Dean 5


A/N: This is for Cherry916's Birthday. She wanted a fic with Bobby dealing with a one year old Sam and five year old Dean for the first time.

You Make my Heart Melt

Blood dripped from the make shift bandage, coating the rain slick floor. Bobby paced back and forth, looking for the now familiar black muscle car to pull into the junkyard. The icy rain continued to fall, making the November night look more like a blustery February day.

Bobby cursed as his foot slid against the water and blood mixture under his boots. He wished John would just hurry up and get there already. He had called the younger hunter nearly an hour ago for help and he was still pacing around his living room waiting.

The hunt was supposed to have been a simple demon possession…but it turned out to shadow demons instead of your run of the mill one. Things turned ugly quickly. Granted it could've been a lot worse. The bastard only managed to mangle his arm and not his whole body at least. But he couldn't get the stitches done himself and refused to go to a hospital when he knew a good hunter was in the area. At least John had said he had was…now Bobby was starting to wonder.

He paced back and forth around the room once more. He tightened the cloth at his arm, hoping the added pressure would help with the bleeding. He was about to give up and try to do the damn stitches himself when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala.

The lights shined through the dingy window, allowing him to see John crawl out of the Impala and say something towards the backseat. Seconds later, John was knocking on the front door, but the Impala appeared to still be running.

Bobby opened the door as quickly as he possibly good and let John in.

"Bout damn time," he mumbled.

"I know. Sorry, Bobby." John took in the bloodied cloth looking bandage and the small trail of blood drops. "How long has it been bleedin'?"

"Called you right after the damn thing clawed me, so since then. Slowed down some though."

"Good," John said quietly.

"You left your car running idgit."

"I know I did," John sighed. "I've gotta go back out and get everything I'll need. But I need you to go into the kitchen. I'll stitch you up in there."

"What's wrong with here?" Bobby asked gruffly as he looked around the living room.

John bit his lip and looked out the window before turning back to Bobby. "Don't want my kids to have to see the blood and all. That's why I didn't bring them in with me."

"Kids…"

"You knew I had them Bobby."

"Yes," Bobby said tiredly, "but you always leave 'em at Jim's."

"Uh huh," John said as he reached the door. "He's on a hunt. Look, if I had somewhere to take the boys, I would've. But I don't and you need help and it's freezing out there. So go in the damn kitchen so you don't traumatize them." With that, John slammed the door shut and made his way back to the car.

Bobby grumbled, but did as he was asked nonetheless.

_Kids? _

Bobby knew nothing about kids. If things had gone differently, he probably would have. Him and Karen had never really set a plan for it, but it was always just assumed. She was the one who was good with kids. He was good at handing them off to her. What the hell was he going to do with kids in his house? His house full of weapons…

He barely restrained himself from banging his head on the kitchen table where he was sitting; his head hurt enough as it was from the slight blood loss. Through his frustration, he heard his front door open and shut once more, followed by the sound of shuffling feet and jackets. He then heard the soft tones of a smaller voice and John's rougher one responding. He couldn't make out the words, but seconds later John was coming into the kitchen with a first aid kit.

He began cleaning and stitching the wounds on Bobby's arms.

"So," Bobby said through the pain, "you sure your kids won't…you know…mess with the weapons?"

"Dean knows better." John cleared away blood and went back to finishing the stitches.

"You have more than one right?"

"Dean'll watch his brother," John stated simply, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. He pulled the thread one last time and finished his job on Bobby's arm. "There. Just gotta wrap it and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks." Bobby watched as John took gauze out of the box and began to wrap it around his arm. "So, your kids always listen to ya?"

"Bobby," John groaned, "they're not gonna mess with your weapons or any of your stuff. You'll see. When we go back in there they'll both be sittin' on your couch. I promise."

"I've never met a kid who just sits there like you're sayin'."

"Well, you've never met Dean." A smile crept onto John's face. He taped the end of the gauze down onto the now wrapped arm to keep it in place for the older hunter. "There…that should do ya."

"Thanks," he grumbled as he stood from the chair. "Let's get this over with then."

"What?" John's voice and face both showed the confusion he was clearly feeling.

"I've gotta meet your boys at some point. Might as well do it and be done."

"Wow, they'll love the enthusiasm there Bobby," John replied sarcastically.

Bobby just rolled his eyes and walked towards the living room. John shook his head but followed right behind the man. He wanted to get back to his boys.

Sure enough, John's sons were sitting on the couch, just as the man had promised. Bobby was surprised at the sight, but was even more shocked at how young the two boys looked. What looked like a baby was sitting on a slightly older boy's lap. His small, curly mop of a head was turned into the older one's chest as if he was scared or upset. Bobby couldn't tell. For all he knew, he was misinterpreting and the kid was just asleep.

The older one noticed Bobby standing in the doorway. He tensed and drew his little brother closer to him. He only relaxed slightly when he saw his dad step around Bobby and come closer towards the couch. He kept a tight grip on the baby in his arms.

"Dean, hey buddy," John soothed. "I want you to meet someone. This is Bobby. You remember me telling you about him?" Dean nodded but didn't say anything in response. "He's a friend, Dean. I promise."

The young child looked less than convinced, but the smaller one twisted slightly as he heard his dad's voice.

"Da?"

"Hey Sammy." John moved so that he was sitting on the couch with both his boys. The youngest, who Bobby now assumed was named Sammy, crawled slowly off his brother and towards his dad. He ended up half laying on his dad and half on his brother.

Bobby finally shook off the shock he was feeling. "So…how old are they?"

"Dean will be six in January. Sam is eighteen months." The baby curled into his family more, as if anxious around the stranger, but he never cried. "Don't be offended if they don't talk much to you."

Bobby understood. He had heard the story of what had happened to John's family and wasn't that surprised that the boys weren't that comfortable, especially the oldest. Nonetheless, he walked over towards them. He reached down, slightly nervous although he would never admit to it. He ran his hand carefully over the baby's curls. He was pleasantly surprised when Sammy didn't start crying or shy away from him. Dean on the other hand didn't look too happy about it.

Thankfully, he didn't have to deal with the consequences. The phone in the other room began ringing and he rushed out to get it.

"Hello?"

"_Bobby? Hey, it's Jim."_

"Hey, thought you were supposed to be on some hunt?"

"_I am…but I'm afraid I may be in over my head. I thought it was going to just be a spirit, but turns out it is a whole family of 'em. I could use an extra set of hands on the job."_

Bobby looked down at his bandaged arm and sighed. "Don't think I can do it for ya Jim. I got tangled up with a shadow demon. Don't think my arm's gonna be up to diggin graves."

"_You know of any other in the area? I'm only about an hour from you."_

"I've got John in the other room. Hold on…" He moved the phone away from his mouth. "Hey John!"

"What?" John rounded the corner and appeared next to Bobby.

"Jim's on the phone. Over his head on a hunt 'bout an hour from here. You're the only hunter I know in the area."

"Bobby…I…give me the phone," he sighed.

Bobby handed it over and went to start a round of coffee.

"Hey Jim."

"_John…I'm so sorry to ask you to do this. I know you wanted a break with the boys, but I can't do this on my own. These spirits are haunting their old house. The whole family was killed there and a new family just moved in. They have little kids, John…I can't risk them getting hurt. I-"_

"What do I do with the boys Jim?"

"_What about Bobby? You could leave them there."_

"Are you kidding me? He wouldn't-"

"_Don't think he'll have a choice. Just ask."_

"Fine…" John moved the receiver away from his mouth. "Bobby, can you watch over the boys while I go-"

"Oh hell no! I know nothin' 'bout takin' care of kids!"

"Look," John said angrily, "I don't know what else to do. Jim needs helps. He's got a family on the line here. So you are going to have to suck it up and take the boys for a few days. You'll live."

Bobby glared but said nothing. John went back to his conversation with Jim, getting the specifics of his new hunt. Bobby glanced towards the living room where he knew the boys were.

_This was going to be hell…_

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

John knelt down in front of Dean so that he was nearly eye-to-eye with his son. "I'll only be gone a few days, just like when you stay with Pastor Jim. Ok bud?"

"K," Dean replied, voice barely above a whisper.

John reached up and ran his hand over his son's soft hair. "You'll be fine buddy. Bobby's a good guy. You don't have to worry."

The look Dean shot him showed that he was anything but convinced.

"Look, I know you don't like this, but trust me. It'll only be a few days. I've gotta go help Jim. You wouldn't want me to leave him hanging, right?"

Dean's face softened some, but he still didn't look thrilled.

"Just, be good for Bobby and watch out for your brother."

"Always do."

"I know you do little man," John smiled. He pulled his son into a strong hug, which Dean returned fiercely. John kissed the top of his head before letting go and standing back up. He walked over to the couch where Sam was sleepily blinking up at him. The 18 month old held out his arms, still chubby with baby fat. John couldn't help but smile as he picked up the boy.

"Hey kiddo." Little arms wrapped around his neck as best they could and the curly mop of a head rested on his shoulder. John rubbed his much larger hands up and down his son's small back and whispered into his ear. "Be good for Bobby and Dean, Sammy." The baby didn't give an answer, just snuggled in closer to his father for a minute.

John didn't want to let go, but knew he had to leave if he wanted to make it to Jim that night. He reluctantly handed Sam off to Dean, who took the baby into his small arms like a pro.

Bobby just stood off to the side trying to take everything in. He was amazed at how good Dean was with the baby. Most of his experiences with children were nothing like this. He was so lost in his thoughts and panic that he didn't even notice John was talking to him until the man yelled his name to get his attention. "What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" John asked with exasperation.

"Sorry…"

"I said that there are diapers and bottles in the bag over there on the couch. Should be enough for the next couple of days."

"Bottles? Diapers?"

"Yeah…you know the things babies-"

"I know what the damn things are! Just didn't know he still needed 'em."

John tried not to laugh at how nervous Bobby sounded. "Ok, well he does. He's old enough to drink regular milk now and eat some softer foods. Oatmeal and some of the baby foods. Dean knows all this. So if you have any questions just go to him."

_No way in hell I'm gonna let some know-it-all five year old boss me around._

"Fine," Bobby said anyway.

"It isn't going to be that bad. You'll be fine. They're good boys." John picked up his duffle bag he had carried in earlier. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he headed back out into the cold air and rain to the Impala.

"Ok then…" Bobby mumbled more to himself than the boys.

He then watched as Dean silently went back to the couch and laid his brother down. He then walked over to the bag John had mentioned earlier and grabbed a bottle. He moved towards Bobby and handed it over to him.

"What?"

"Sammy's hungry," Dean said in that same small voice.

"Ok…." _What is this kid…a damn baby whisperer or something?_ "And you know this how?"

"He's chewin' on his fingers," Dean replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok then…"

Bobby then went towards the kitchen. He could practically feel Dean's eyes on him as he walked. He pulled open the fridge, grabbing the milk and feeling relief that it was still going to be good for a few more days. He was about to pour it when he felt Dean's small hands pulling on his pant's leg. He looked down at the kid, whose face looked downright annoyed.

"You have to heat it up first. Can't just do it like that. He doesn't like it cold."

"Oh," Bobby sighed. He poured the milk into the bottle and moved towards the microwave on the counter.

"No!" Dean sounded more frustrated than Bobby would've thought possible for a fiver year old. "You have to put it in boilin' water. Can't microwave it."

Bobby mentally groaned. _This was going to be a long couple of days…_

In the end, Dean ended up feeding Sam while Bobby just watched, once again in shock. It didn't take long, but at the end of it the baby started fussing softly.

"Needs to be changed."

_Damn_ Bobby thought.

"Give 'em here." Bobby held out his arms for the baby. Dean looked as if he didn't want to hand over his sibling, but in the end relented. "Get whatever I need from the bag."

He moved a towel John had sat by the couch over onto the coffee table before laying Sam on top of it. The baby squirmed slightly and Bobby had to place his hand over Sam's tummy to prevent him from rolling. Dean returned to his side a second later with the supplies. He looked up at Bobby expectantly.

"Right…change his diaper…"

"You know how right?" Dean questioned, his tone making it seem as if everyone knew how.

"Um…of course I do," Bobby lied.

Dean rolled his eyes; Bobby never knew a five year old could do that either. He then went to work and started changing his brother himself. He maneuvered the baby like a pro, evening knowing to hold up the diaper just right so that he wouldn't get sprayed by pee. Bobby knew that if that had been him, he would currently be drenched in piss…

Dean finished quickly and then tickled along Sam's chubby stomach. The baby gurgled and giggled in delight. "De!" he squealed.

The older brother laughed too, and Bobby couldn't help but smile himself.

"Not bad at that kid," Bobby said as he placed his hand on Dean's slim shoulder.

Dean nodded absently before talking. "My mommy taught me." The words were barely audible, but Bobby couldn't miss the slight longing that was held in them.

Bobby didn't know what the right thing to say really was at that point. "She sure knew her stuff, huh?"

It must not have been too wrong, because Dean nodded his head vigorously at the words.

Bobby chuckled.

Sam on the other hand was starting to crash. His little eyes were drooping and his limbs weren't kicking and moving out like they had been earlier.

"Bedtime," Dean said somberly.

"Looks like it kid," Bobby replied as he scooped up the baby and shuffled Dean towards the stairs. "Your dad took your bag up here for ya already. Go brush your teeth. The bathroom's right there." Bobby pointed towards the open door, noticing the tall sink. "I'll…uh…grab a chair for ya to stand on I guess."

It all took longer than Bobby would've liked. Getting two kids to bed apparently involved a lot of work. Changing Sam into comfortable sleep clothes took him twenty minutes. Although clearly tired, the baby started to squirm and kick out once Bobby began taking off his heavier day clothes. Sammy even started to cry softly as the cooler air hit his bare skin.

"I'm sorry kid," Bobby mumbled. Soon he had the baby dressed and ready for bed. That's when it hit him…he didn't have a crib for the infant.

"He can sleep with me," Dean said, practically reading Bobby's mind. "Daddy lets him. I protect him. Keep him from rollin' off."

Bobby felt skeptical about the idea, but he didn't really have any other option. So he laid Sammy next to Dean on the bed in the guest room. The baby instantly turned into his brother's warm body. Dean's arms wrapped around Sammy before he snuggled into the covers and pillows. Within seconds the two of them were breathing in deep and even, sound asleep. Bobby left the door slightly ajar and then headed back into his own bedroom for the night.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

The soft sound of sobs and hiccupped breaths woke Bobby from his sleep. He assumed that it had to be from the other room at first and figured Dean would sooth his brother back to sleep. However, seconds later he realized that the cries were too loud to be coming from the other room. He pushed himself up in the bed and noticed that Dean was standing by the door.

"Dean?" Bobby reached over and turned on the lamp beside his bed. The light illuminated Dean's pale, tear streaked face. "What's wrong bud?"

"S-Sammy," the boy continued to cry while he tried to get the words out.

"What's wrong with Sammy, son?" Bobby practically jumped out of the bed. He rushed to Dean's side and knelt down in front of the boy.

"T-think he's sick…he's shakin'…and-and he c-can't sleep." Dean started crying harder.

"Sshhh," Bobby soothed, picking up the five year old and hugging him tightly. For the first time since he met Dean, he truly could tell that he boy was truly a little kid who was trying so hard to hold it all together. "It's ok…let's go back in there and see what's wrong ok?"

Bobby felt Dean's head nod against his shoulder. He kept the small child in his arms as he made his way down the hall to the guest bedroom. He saw that Dean had placed pillows all around Sam to keep him from rolling off the bed if he fell back asleep. The baby had curled in on himself and was crying silently. Just as Dean had said, shivers wracked his frame.

"Hey kiddo," Bobby tried to say calmly. He felt panic built at the sight of the obviously sick infant. "Dean, why don't you stay in bed with your brother while I go grab a thermometer?"

The boy nodded quickly and crawled towards his brother the second Bobby placed him back on the bed. Sam's little arms weakly grabbed for his brother. "De…"

"Here Sammy." Dean scooped up Sam, who snuggled down into his chest.

Bobby quickly went to the bathroom to get the thermometer he kept in the medicine cabinet. He returned to the boys seconds later and settled himself on the bed beside them. He placed the instrument in Sam's mouth and waited for it to beep. The reading came back showing that the poor little guy had a fever of 99.7°F.

"Damn," Bobby mumbled. "Dean, do you know if your daddy keeps any Tylenol in Sam's bag?"

Dean furrowed his brow for a second before he handed Sammy over to Bobby so he could climb down from the bed. He then ran to the bag in the corner and rooted through its contents. He hands finally closed around the desired object. "Here!" He ran back to the bed and handed Bobby the bottle of Infant's Tylenol.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Is he ok?" Dean asked with a shaky voice.

Bobby looked up from reading the dosage instructions to look at Dean's anxious face. "Think so bud. I'd say he just has a nasty cold or bug."

"Aren't those bad?"

"Could be a lot worse." Bobby took the dropper and filled it with the right amount of medicine. He tried to coax Sam into opening his mouth again, but the suffering baby would have none of it. "Dean, why don't you come up here and see if ya can help with this?"

With Dean's soft words and touches, Sam eventually took the medicine. He still lay in Bobby's lap, but his squirming and crying began to settle down as the medicine began to take effect. His head sleepily turned into Bobby's broad chest and his fist grasped the front of Bobby's t-shirt.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I'm sorry I got scared."

"Dean," Bobby sighed, "it's ok bud. It happens to the best of us." He ran his hand over Dean's hair. "You did the right thing. You came and got me so I could help. You did good kid."

Dean smiled a little, but remained silent.

"What do you say to you two sleepin' in my room tonight? Bed's bigger and I can keep an eye on your brother's fever."

"K…"

Bobby kept Sam in his arms as he made his way back to his bedroom. Dean followed close behind with his hand intertwined in Bobby's sweat pants. They quickly made it down the hall, with Sam only fussing a little in Bobby's arms. Overall, the baby just seemed tired and sick. After fussing some, Sam started to settle into Bobby's chest, trying to seek some comfort. As tough as the older hunter was, he couldn't help but want to give it to the little guy.

As soon as he made it into the room, he placed his bundle onto the bed and helped Dean climb under the covers. Bobby then crawled in as well, picking up Sam in the process. Dean moved closer towards his side. Bobby wasn't sure if it was for his own comfort or because he wanted to be closer to his brother. Bobby didn't care what the reason was; he just pulled Dean in closer to his side. The boy smiled his thanks at the man before starting to drift back into sleep.

Sam was having more difficulty settling down.

"Ssshhh," Bobby soothed. "I've gotcha. Bobby's gotcha kiddo."

"Be…" the baby practically mumbled.

Bobby chuckled at the new name. "Yeah, Be's gotcha Sammy."

The infant calmed a little, but hadn't fully gone to sleep when the phone next to Bobby's bed began to ring.

"Damn," Bobby cursed under his breath, hoping Sam wouldn't pick up on that particular word just yet. "Hello?" he said into the phone, trying to keep his voice soft for the boys.

"_Hey Bobby…it's John. Sorry about the time. Things have been…hectic."_

"Hunt not going well?"

"_We got the family out of the house, finally. But we didn't get the spirits yet. Looks like it'll take another couple days."_

"Oh…you and Jim alright?"

"_Yeah, we got a little banged up getting the family out, but nothing major."_

"Good."

"_Look…I hate to ask, but do you care to keep the boys a few more days for me? I can't leave Jim alone on this. I know you don't do great with kids but-"_

"We'll be fine John," Bobby said as he glanced down at the now sleeping baby in his arms. Sam moved a little but did not wake. He simply snuggled into Bobby more, causing the gruff hunter's heart to melt. "Take as long as you need."


End file.
